


Black and blue and read all over

by 7iris



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7iris/pseuds/7iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Jepha puts his hand over the bruise on Frank's hip, where he banged into something onstage a couple of days ago, puts his hand over it and digs his thumb in. </em></p><p>For the anon_lovefest prompt <em>Frank/Jepha, pain-kink</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and blue and read all over

"Jepha fucking Howard," Frank says, sprawled out on the grass behind their van, waiting for soundcheck on the most awesome tour of his life. "I don't know if I want to do him or be him. Or maybe just have his tattoos."

Mikey gives him a long, expressionless look, then turns the volume up on his iPod.

*

"Jepha fucking Howard!" Frank says, only this time he's got his arms around Jepha's neck and a knee in the small of his back.

Jepha staggers a little under his weight and Bob steadies him.

"I think he's flirting," Bob says.

Frank unhooks an arm to flip him off, but Bob ignores him in favor of having some kind of silent mind-meld conversation with Jepha.

Finally, Bob grins and shakes his head before giving Frank a little salute with his beer and wandering off to another corner of the party.

Frank is maybe just a bit drunk, which is probably what gives him the balls to say, "I am, y'know. Flirting."

Jepha cranes his neck around to meet his eyes. Frank feels his chin go up without conscious thought, and Jepha cracks a tiny smile. "Cool."

Frank's fooled around with guys before, handjobs and blowjobs after shows, at parties, fast and dirty and borderline anonymous, so it's almost a shock when Jepha kisses him as soon as the bus door closes.

Frank gasps into it and kisses back. He lets Jepha steer them, hands under his shirt then tugging it up and off. His legs hit the edge of the couch and he goes down, and Jepha drops to his knees in front of him, hands on Frank's zipper. Frank lifts his hips and Jepha yanks his jeans down to his ankles and Frank can't look away from Jepha's mouth.

Jepha wraps his hand around Frank's dick and just goes down, no fooling around. Frank sucks in a breath, reaching out to run a petting hand over Jepha's head. Jepha rubs his tongue piercing just under the head of his cock and Frank makes an embarrassing noise, shoving up into his mouth and grabbing his hair.

Jepha hisses, and Frank lets go. "Sorry, fuck, sorry—"

"No, it's cool," Jepha says. He looks up at Frank, cheeks flushed, pupils blown. "I like it."

Frank still feels a little bad about it, until Jepha doesn't start sucking him off again, just runs the tip of his tongue over the head of his dick, light and teasing.

"Fuck," Frank says finally, and pushes down on Jepha's head.

Not too hard, but Jepha goes with it, lets him push into his mouth, lets him _fuck_ his mouth, shallow, stuttery thrusts.

"Oh," Frank says, faint and breathless, watching him.

Jepha looks up and his eyes crinkle at the corners, and it hits him fast. He tries to pull Jepha off his dick, but Jepha resists, and one heartbeat later, he's coming down Jepha's throat.

His head falls back against the couch and for a minute he can't do anything except pant.

When he looks down again, Jepha is stroking his own cock, slow and lazy, just a suggestion of a smirk at the corners of his mouth.

Frank watches him, because, fuck, he's hot, and then kind of throws himself off the couch and on to Jepha.

It's not exactly smooth, because his jeans are still tangled up around his ankles, but he gets them stretched out flat. He pulls Jepha's hands away from his dick, pinning his wrists to the floor. The drag of skin and denim against his dick is almost painful, but it's worth it for the way Jepha arches up into him. He can taste himself in Jepha's mouth when he kisses him.

He's not entirely sure what he's doing, but Jepha isn't fighting him, and when Frank bites his lip, he makes a thin, breathy sound and grinds up against his thigh.

Frank pulls his mouth away and licks at Jepha's neck, sucks at the skin hard enough to bruise.

"Harder," Jepha grits out, and Frank leans all his weight against Jepha's hips and bites down on his throat.

Jepha shudders and comes.

Frank lets go of his wrists and rolls off to lie next to him. His hands feel stiff and cramped.

"Fuck," he says, staring up of the ceiling, and Jepha laughs, soft and pleased.

"C'mon, Branden'll be pissed if we're lying here with our dicks hanging out when he gets back."

It's not what he was expecting, but he lets Jepha tug him back into his bunk.

*

Jepha has his fingers hooked into Frank's belt and they're both giggling like idiots when they get into the bus. Branden's in the front lounge, headphones on, and Jepha ruffles his hair as they go by. Branden flips them off without looking up from his book.

They squeeze into Jepha's bunk, less giggly, more breathless now. Jepha's already lost his shirt somewhere and Frank runs his nails down Jepha's ribcage just to feel him shiver.

He can see the mark he left on Jepha's throat. He leans in and runs his tongue over it, pressing down hard. He's got the edge of one fingernail resting just above Jepha's nipple, but he doesn't pinch or twist because— "Seriously," he says against Jepha's skin, "you like this?"

"Yeah, you know," Jepha says with a shrug.

"No, I kinda don't."

Jepha has a faint frown on his face. "Really?" he says, and now he's the one that sounds dubious. He runs his fingers over Frank's Lady of Sorrows, and Frank squirms. And, okay, yeah, the tattoos hurt and he loves getting them anyway, but it's not the same thing.

Jepha puts his hand over the bruise on Frank's hip, where he banged into something onstage a couple of days ago, puts his hand over it and digs his thumb in. It hurts, a dull, achy throb, and Frank feels an echo of it in his balls.

He bites down on a gasp. Jepha's not frowning anymore. "It's the contrast," he whispers. "Like eating something sweet after something sour. It makes both of them more intense."

He eases up on the pressure, and that hurts in a different way, and Frank can't help rolling his hips against Jepha.

Jepha bites his lip when he kisses him, not hard, but enough for Frank to feel it. Frank's always liked the biters and the scratchers, likes getting marked, but it's not—

Jepha digs his thumb in again and grinds their dicks together, and Frank makes a high, thin sound in the back of his throat.

"Yeah, wait," Jepha says, and scrabbles for something under his pillow. He pulls out a bottle of lube, and Frank's already undoing both their jeans. He would really like to get completely naked with Jepha at some point—well, naked, horizontal, and private—but right now is not that point. Jepha wraps one slippery hand around both their cocks and Frank lets out a ragged sigh.

It's hot and slick and tight and it would be perfect, but now that Frank's paying attention, now that he's aware of it, he misses that sharp edge. Jepha kisses him on the neck just under his jaw. Frank is halfway through a whine when Jepha bites him, a tiny, pinching bite, sharp as a cut. Frank tilts his head back, giving up the curve of his neck, and Jepha takes a line of bites all the way down.

Jepha nudges his shoulder, rolling him onto his back. He dips his head, and his teeth close around Frank's nipple. He bites _hard_ , a bright flare of pain, like lightning in the middle of the night, and in some distant corner of his mind, Frank hopes Branden has really good headphones.

Jepha doesn't ease up. The spike of pain flattens out, until Frank can't tell if he's numb or just used to it.

Then Jepha lets go, and Frank bucks up into his hand and comes.

Jepha shifts his grip, letting go of Frank to jerk himself off. Frank pulls his head down, hands shaking just a little, to kiss him hard and fierce until Jepha's cursing into his mouth and coming all over Frank's belly.

Jepha tries to flop down next to Frank and hits the wall of the bus. He ends up mostly draped over Frank instead. Frank's not complaining.

"Next time we can try nipple clamps," Jepha mumbles against his shoulder, and he is all for that. But.

"If I get a hard-on the next time I get a tattoo, I'm totally blaming you."

He can feel Jepha's smile. "Aww. So you'll think of me the next time you get inked."

And the thing of it is, Frank does.  



End file.
